


Losing New Years

by Tayryns_Tower (tayryn)



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/Tayryns_Tower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarisse and Joseph get lost... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing New Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts).



> Sequel to [A Lost Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4934149)

“Just a little further.”

“Joseph? Joseph, where are we?”

“We’re lost.”

“We’re lost?”

“Yes. We’re lost,” Joseph answered as he led Clarisse through the dark passage. “In fact… we’ve arrived at our lost spot.”

Joseph pulled a key from his pocket, unlocked the door and pushed it open. “After you, my queen…”

Clarisse walked into the room, her eyes filling with tears.

“Oh, Joseph…” she whispered.

“Is it all right?”

“It’s more than all right,” Clarisse replied and turned so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. “It’s perfect. I can’t believe you’ve done all this.”

“My queen wanted to get lost for New Years… and I strive to fulfill all my queen’s wishes and desires,” Joseph told her as his hands slid around her waist.

“I love you…” they whispered in unison as their lips came together in a gentle kiss.

“…Joseph…” Clarisse murmured against his mouth.

“Mmm…”

“Close the door… let’s get lost in each other…” Clarisse told him as she nibbled her way along his chin.

“Yes, ma’am.” Joseph replied and reached back to shut and lock the door.

“Does anyone know about this room?” Clarisse asked as she slowly backed up towards the large pile of pillows and blankets in the centre of the room, her fingers working the buttons on his shirt.

“No. Just us,” Joseph answered, his hands busy with the buttons on her blouse as well.

“Are you sure?” Clarisse asked as she pushed off his tuxedo jacket then moved her fingers to his belt buckle.

“Yes,” Joseph replied as he continued to work on the buttons. “And right now, right here… I don’t want to think about the outside world,” Joseph smiled down at her as he brought his hands up to cup her breasts through the material. “I want you, Clarisse…” he paused, lifting his hand from her breast to cup her cheek. “But the question is, what do you want? At this very minute, what do you need? Forget the outside world… what do **you** want?”

“You…” Clarisse whispered in a husky voice. “I want you, Joseph.”

Joseph smiled and stroked his fingers across her cheek as he leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers.

“Make love to me, Joseph,” Clarisse told him as she pulled him down onto the pillows with her. She rocked gently against his leg, which was pressed between her thighs and slid her hand over his cheek into his hair to pull his face closer.

“Yes…” Joseph replied and at her urging, lowered his mouth to hers, teasing her lips with his in a series of breathless, nipping kisses before finally claiming her mouth in a deep, tongue-tangling kiss.

Clarisse gasped for breath as Joseph pulled his mouth from hers to rain soft kisses over her face, anointing her eyelids, nose and cheeks with the feather-light touch of his lips. “Jo…” the hand she had fisted in his hair trying to direct his mouth back to hers. “Joseph…”

Joseph smiled at her then lowered his lips to hers in a brief kiss before propping himself up on his elbow beside her. “I want to kiss every inch of you,” he told her as he resumed working on the buttons of her dress, “want to taste you…” Joseph lowered his head to place a soft kiss on the swell of flesh slowly being revealed to his hungry gaze.

Clarisse moaned at the feel of his tongue flicking against the top of her breast then whimpered when he stopped and sat up. “Joseph?” She reached out to pull him back.

“Trust me…” Joseph told her as he caught her wrist and shifted onto his knees beside her. “Let me love you…”

Clarisse smiled up at him, pulled her wrist out of his grasp, took his hand in hers and brought it back to the buttons on the top of her dress. She then laid her arm back on the bed, her hand beside her hand.

Joseph watched as she licked her lips and continued to gaze up at him, her eyes filled with nothing but trust and desire. He groaned softly and swooped down to give her a quick but ardent kiss before concentrating once again on removing her dress.

Once he had all the buttons on the dress undone, he straightened up and slowly pulled the fabric away from her skin, one side at a time. “You are so beautiful,” Joseph said in a reverent voice as he gazed at Clarisse’s nearly nude body. “So very beautiful.”

Clarisse felt her body flush and her nipples pebble beneath his gaze as he continued to just stare at her. “Joseph…” she called his name softly then moaned as he finally reached out and traced his finger along the edge of her lacy white bra.

“I would love to have a picture of you like this,” Joseph told her, his fingers circling her still covered breasts. “Your skin flushed, your nipples hard and straining against your bra,” he flicked the rigid peaks with his fingers for emphasis then trailed his hand down over her flat stomach, stopping when he encountered the waistband of her lace panties. Joseph looked up then and met her eyes. “You are the perfect picture… wanton, and yet still so regal and elegant.”

Clarisse smiled at his words and felt the blush over her body deepen as he walked his fingers back up her stomach to once again circle her lace-covered breasts. She found herself biting her lower lip when his hands moved to the front closure of her bra and expertly released the clasp.

Joseph pulled in a deep breath and held it as he slowly peeled away the white lace. “Oh God…” he exhaled in a rush as her bare breasts were revealed to his hungry gaze. He immediately swooped down and pulled a dusky, rose nipple into his mouth.

“Jo… seph!” Clarisse gasped and arched into him as he swirled his tongue around the taut peak.

Joseph suckled hard on the tender flesh. “So sweet,” he murmured around her nipple, drawing as much of her breast into his mouth as he could before he kissed his way over to her other breast and wrapped his lips around the puckered center.

Clarisse closed her eyes as she allowed the incredible sensations of Joseph’s mouth on her breasts to flow through her. “Ooh…” she gasped and her eyes flew open when Joseph lightly bit her nipple. Her hands flew to his head to hold his mouth on her as she arched beneath him. “Joseph…”

With one last loving pull on her nipple, Joseph released her breast and sat back up on his knees, pleased to see Clarisse’s chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath she took; the taut peaks glistening in the sunlight filtering through the window.

“I want to see all of you,” Joseph said in a husky voice as he ran his fingers along the waistband of her lace panties. He glanced up to meet her eyes, and at Clarisse’s gentle nod, he slipped off the bed and slowly eased her panties down her smooth legs. “Oh Clarisse…” Joseph groaned, as she was finally revealed to him in all her naked splendour. “You are exquisite… I never tire of seeing you like this…”

Clarisse smiled softly when his eyes, after raking up her body met hers and unconsciously licked her lips at the blatant desire she saw blazing in his sapphire depths. She sat up slowly, allowing her dress and bra to slip down her arms to pool on the bed. She slid her legs over the side, pulled him closer then reached beneath his shirt and began to undo the buckle on Joseph’s belt.

Joseph lowered his gaze as he felt his belt fall open. “Clarisse…” he groaned softly as she brushed her knuckles over his straining erection and watched a coy smile play across her lips as she began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

“I’ve wanted to do this all evening,” Clarisse told him in a quiet voice as she pushed the tuxedo shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, letting the soft material puddle on the floor.

“You’ve seen me without my shirt on before,” Joseph commented, as he assisted her in pulling off his white tee shirt, gasping when he felt her hands on his stomach.

“Mmhmm, I have,” Clarisse murmured in agreement as she slowly slid her hands up his chest. “And I’ve wanted to do this,” she leaned closer and placed a kiss to the center of his chest. “And this…” her tongue darted out to lave his nipple.

Joseph moaned and laid his hands on Clarisse’s shoulders as she continued to lick and nip at his chest. Lost in the feeling of her lips and tongue moving on him, Joseph didn’t realize that she’d slipped her hands into the waist of his tuxedo pants and pushed them down until he felt the cool air of the room on his legs. He kicked the pants away and stood before her clad only in a pair of black briefs.

Clarisse felt a rush of heat travel through her body and settle in her core at the sight of his engorged member tenting the tight black underwear, the head of his erection just peaking over the waistband. She reached out and cupped him through the soft cotton, smiling at his low growl of her name.

“Let’s lose these,” Clarisse said and tugged on the briefs.

Joseph smiled and shucked his underwear, kicking them over onto his pants. “Better?” He asked, standing before her stark naked.

“Ooh yes,” Clarisse replied, as she raked her eyes over his naked body. She swallowed hard at the sight of Joseph’s rigid manhood standing tall and proud against his stomach and moaned softly at the rush of moisture she felt between her thighs at the thought of the large organ buried deep inside her.

Joseph smiled and leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss before slowly easing her back onto the pillows. He watched as Clarisse shifted up the pillows and then crooked her finger at him. Joseph knelt on the edge of the pillows and slowly crawled over her.

Clarisse gazed into his eyes as he held his body over hers then reached up to grasp his hips and pull him down onto her, moaning softly as his naked body finally came into full contact with hers. She trailed her hands up his sides, over his shoulders and threaded her fingers into his gray hair. “Kiss me…”

Joseph smiled and lowered his mouth to hers in a tender kiss that quickly turned into a frenzied mating of tongues as their bodies began to rock against each other. His hands slid down the sides of Clarisse’s body, caressing and arousing her until she was clutching at his shoulders, moaning continuously into his mouth.

“…Joseph…” Clarisse gasped when he broke off the kiss and dipped his head to capture a taut nipple. She whimpered suddenly when she felt his hand slip between their bodies and move between her thighs to comb through her curls.

“Oh God… you’re so wet,” Joseph groaned around her breast as his fingers spread the moisture he encountered around her swollen flesh. “And so hot… Clarisse…” he buried his face in her breasts as he slid a long finger inside her tight channel. 

“Mmm… oh, Joseph…” Clarisse moaned as he slowly stroked first one, then two fingers in and out of her until her she was arching continuously beneath him. “Jo… mmm… oh please…” she bit her lower lip as an intense wave of pleasure passed through her. She slid a hand between their bodies and wrapped her cool fingers around his throbbing shaft. “I want you…”

Joseph raised his head and met Clarisse’s eyes, losing himself in the rich blue depths.

“Be with me,” Clarisse whispered as she bent and drew her legs up to cradle his hips against her as she guided his erection closer to her aching center. “Joseph…”

Joseph felt his member leap in her hand at the thought of being encased deep inside her and pulled his fingers out of her moist heat to cover her hand with his. Together they stroked the head of his shaft up and down her slick folds, coating him with her arousal before guiding him into her.

“Ooh… oh Jooooseph…” Clarisse hissed as Joseph slowly sank deep inside her, feeling every inch of his silky steel length as he stretched and filled her. Her hands gripped tightly to his shoulders, her nails biting into his flesh at the almost unbearable pressure of Joseph’s possession of her body. 

Joseph pressed himself steadily into Clarisse’s warmth until he was sheathed completely inside her. “Clarisse… oh… sweet, Jesus…” he groaned at the feel of her tight walls surrounding him, quivering as her body stretched to accommodate his girth. He buried his face in her neck as he fought the urge to simply start driving into her.

Several minutes later, Clarisse shifted beneath Joseph and wrapped her legs around his waist in a subtle hint for him start moving. Joseph rose up on his arms, smiled down at her and began to slowly circle his hips against hers.

Clarisse moaned and closed her eyes, concentrating on the feel of Joseph’s large member sliding in and out of her body as he began to leisurely thrust his hips against her. “Mmm… yes… just like that…” she moaned as Joseph continued the slow movements against her. “Joseph… yes…”

With Clarisse’s husky voice urging him on, Joseph began to move faster, driving his hard length into her over and over; bringing them closer and closer to the edge of the release both craved. He could feel her inner walls starting to clench around him and knew Clarisse was nearly there.

Joseph shifted down onto his elbows and slid a hand between the close press of their bodies. Clarisse cried out as his fingers expertly found her clit and began to circle the swollen flesh in time with the thrusts of his shaft into her.

“Jo… seph! I… oh God…” Clarisse’s body writhed under his as the beginnings of her orgasm took hold. Her eyes closed and her head rolled back and forth on the pillow. “Oh… Jo… I’m…”

“That’s it…” Joseph urged her as he increased the pressure of his fingers and thrusts. “Come for me…”

“Jos…”

“Come…”

“JOSEPH!” Clarisse screamed his name as she convulsed beneath him, waves of ecstasy throbbing through her.

At the warm flow of moisture around his shaft, Joseph slowed the motion of his hips but continued to thrust into her, his fingers still moving over her clit in relentless circles as he worked to prolong her orgasm. He bit his lip in the effort to hold back his own release, wanting their joining to last a little longer. When he felt Clarisse’s body start to relax beneath his, Joseph pulled his hand out from between their bodies and brought his glistening fingers up to trace her lips.

Clarisse’s eyes opened at the feel of his fingers on her lips and she looked up to see his dark cobalt eyes staring intently down at her. She inhaled sharply at the hungry look in his eyes and unconsciously darted her tongue out to lick her lips only to find Joseph’s mouth on hers, his tongue laving her lips before foraging deep inside to mate with her tongue.

“I love how you taste,” Joseph murmured against her lips then lifted his head as he brought his still damp fingers up to once again trace her juices over her lips. He darted his tongue out to lick at her moist lips. “So sweet…”

“Jo… mmm…” Clarisse moaned as Joseph’s mouth once again covered hers and she tasted herself on his lips. She could feel him still moving gently within her and felt her arousal flare to life once again. Clarisse broke off the kiss and grasped his face in her hands. “Joseph…”

Joseph smiled and nodded, her whisper of his name telling him all he needed to know. With another quick brush of his lips against hers, Joseph pushed himself up onto his arms once again, and began to thrust heavily into her.

“Oh… yes…” Clarisse groaned in approval and tightened her legs around him; meeting each thrust of his hips. “Jo… seph…” she called his name as the sensations grew steadily from the point of their joining and spread throughout her body. “Mmm…”

Joseph groaned as Clarisse’s legs tightened even more around his pistoning hips and began to drive himself harder and faster into her. He could feel her inner walls once again beginning to clench around his driving member and knew she was very close to release.

“Jo…” Clarisse moaned as she trailed her hands down his back to clutch at his rear, loving the feel of the firm flesh flexing beneath her fingers. “Oh yes… love… more…”

At her husky urgings, Joseph lowered his mouth to her breasts and captured a rosy tip between his lips, suckling hard as he drove himself deeper and faster into her; his length sliding in and out of her moist cleft. “Clarisse… love…” he murmured around the nipple in his mouth. “I’m goi…”

“I know…” Clarisse replied breathlessly as she continued to move her hips in counterpoint to his. “I am too… oh… blo…” she shook her head. “No… no… no…”

Joseph released her nipple and raised his head to look down at her. “Clarisse… darling?”

“Together… I want us…” Clarisse gasped as she felt the tendrils of her orgasm begin to stretch out within her body.

“We will be…” Joseph nodded, grinding his hips against hers. “We… oh shit…” he groaned as her nails bit into the skin of his ass. “Clarisse…”

“Oh GOD!!!” Their voices rang out simultaneously as they came together.

“Joseph… oh, Joseph…” Clarisse sobbed his name over and over as she came hard, her release rushing over her in a torrent of sensations. She clung tightly to him, her arms and legs wrapped securely around his body as she writhed beneath him.

Joseph buried his face in Clarisse’s neck, panting her name as he pumped his hips against hers, emptying himself deep inside her; his essence leaving his body in long, jetting ropes to splash against her womb until he had no more to give and he sank down heavily on her.

Clarisse panted softly as Joseph burrowed further into her embrace, her arms tightening as a residual orgasmic tremor shook both their bodies. She eased her legs down from around his waist and loosely entwined them with his as she turned her head to nuzzle his temple, smiling when she felt his lips moving against the damp skin of her neck.

Several minutes later, Joseph lifted his head and smiled at the satiated look on Clarisse’s face. 

Clarisse smiled lovingly up at him then an uncharacteristic giggle echoed throughout the room as a soft beeping could be heard.

Joseph glanced at his watch then back down at Clarisse. “Happy New Year, my love.”

“Happy New Year, my darling…” Clarisse echoed as she reached up to stroke his cheek.

They shared a gentle kiss before Joseph withdrew from the warmth of her body and rolled over to lie beside her. He gathered her into his arms, and after a several. “Do you think this will be a good year?” 

“Yes I do,” Clarisse said as she snuggled against his body. “How it can not when I’m starting it in your arms?”

“I love you,” Joseph smiled and pulled her closer.

“I love you too,” Clarisse grinned as she shifted and rolled on top of him. “Now, my love… about Valentine’s Day…”


End file.
